


Surprise Adoption

by MissSparkles, MrsBumbleB



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adoption, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking, forcedbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not kidnapping, it's a surprise adoption."</p><p>Of all the Autobots on Earth, Bumblebee never imagined that he would be the one to catch Megatron's attention. But the Decepticon warlord has no wish to abuse him or even hurt him, he wants to adopt the yellow speedster has his son.  Will Bumblebee accept his new father and can they build a loving relationship? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a picture by Deathrosesouls on Deviantart called 'Kidnapping'. Mrs Bumblebee from FanFiction.com helped me to write it. There is a warning for corporal punishment.

Megatron watched the monitors with a slightly bored expression, one cheek resting against a fist. He wanted to learn more about these Autobots who were somehow managing to resist him. Which was strange as they were just supposed to be Space Bridge techs, mere rejects from regular Autobot service. However, they were resisting him and he wanted to find out how.

Which was why he was watching some spy footage of the Autobots interacting with each other. So far, he hadn't really seen anything of interest other than the Medic had a temper.

Bumblebee was headed back to the base after a long day of patrolling. Once he reached the base he transformed back to his normal form and walked inside.

"I'm back Boss Bot and so far nothing out of the ordinary," Bee reported as he walked up to his leader.

Optimus smirked down at his young scout and nodded.

"Very good Bumblebee, you can go relax now before Ratchet gets a hold of you and gives you your systems check up," Optimus replied.

"Awww, I don't need one," whined the little yellow and black Mech.

Megatron watched as the little Prime laughed and said.

"That's not for me to decide Bumblebee and you know if he catches you, he'll give you one."

"Darn right," came a growl and the one called Bumblebee yelped as the Medic came stomping in.

But before Bee could get away in time he was snatched up by the larger and much older medic and carried off back into the med bay. Optimus chuckled and shook his head after the Med Bay doors slid shut and headed off to go check up on things elsewhere in the base.

Megatron couldn't help but smirk a little as the spybot followed the Medic. The little Mech was yelling and kicking madly as he protested being taken for a check up while the Medic grumbled back that it was necessary. This young Mech was clearly a feisty one and probably kept all the Autobots on their toes.

Ratchet placed Bumblebee down on the examining berth and had to grab and cuff him against the back of the helm when he tried to get up and ran for the door.

"Bumblebee if you don't stay still I'll put you in stasis until I'm finished, now stay still and take it like a mech," Ratchet snapped.

"Grouch," Bumblebee muttered mulishly, pouting as hard as he could while folding his arms.

He received another cuff for this but it didn't stop him from sulking. Megatron chuckled again as he watched the young Mech be reluctantly examined by the Medic. He was a bit like Starscream except considerably more likeable and cuter. Sometimes, he wondered if Starscream would do less damage to the Decepticon cause by being on the _'Autobot's'_ side.

After an hour of sitting and squirming around under Ratchets scans and bright lights, Bumblebee was finally released from the Med Bay. And Bumblebe didn't waste any time in getting out of there and ran to the base entrance and transformed.

"Going to a Drive." he yelled as he drove off.

"Don't be long," was all the Autobot leader managed to yell before Bumblebee was gone from sight.

Megatron was smiling evilly, during Bumblebee's exam, he'd been doing some serious thinking. And he had finally made up his mind about something. With his plan in mind, he got up and headed out of the base.

Bumblebe smiled and hummed to himself as he drove through the city, loving every bit and moment of the drove. He love the feeling of the wind against his body, the speed he could go, and the sheer power of the speed. He felt so alive.

Suddenly Bee decided to go have a bit of fun and turned out of the city limit and headed to the woods near the city to go drive. He always enjoyed improving his agility and dodges round trees while he drove.

It was normally very peaceful here and the only bot he was likely to run into was Prowl. But the Cyber ninja was away on Dinobot island, trying to control Earth's most unpredictable and violent robots. Which was saying something as this planet also contained Decepticons. Bumblebee had no idea that he was being watched from a distance and that his watcher was slowly moving in.

Bee came to a clearing and transformer and looked around. He could see many insects flying and crawling around, birds chirping and tending to their mates or families, and many beautiful and very colourful flowers growing in the clearing.

Bumblebee smiled and decided to stay there for a bit and relax.

Megatron smiled triumphantly as he saw the young bot stop and then sit down, clearly enjoying himself. How perfect, the Autobot was so far from both his friends and humans and best of all, had no idea he was even here. The Mech was now reclining against a tree, watching Earth's wildlife pass him by.

Megatron carefully crept forward, the young Mech was small but fast, he didn't want to startle him. Yet.

Bee smiled as he watched a couple birds play together in mid-air before suddenly all the birds became very startled and flew away in a big hurry. All the insects became quiet and had too taken shelter, out of sight and all this had made Bee very curious as to why they all ran.

Slowly he stood up and started searching the woods around him.

"Any....anybody there?" he asked rather nervously, a bad feeling creeping up his backstrut. 

There was only an eerie silence.

"Heh, guess, there's no one there," he said nervously just as Megatron laid a hand on his shoulder.

Bumblebee tensed up when he felt the very large hand on his shoulder and very slowly looked down at it. Once he saw it he instantly recognised it and jerked around and gasped when he saw who was standing there.

"Meg...Megatron," Bumblebee stuttered as he started trembling.

"Hello little one," Megatron greeted as he leered down at the terrified little Mech.

"Uh...." Bumblebee stammered, he had no idea what to say or do.

Bumblebee took a couple steps back from Megatron but Megatron followed his steps with one of his own which were long then his and soon Bumblebee had backed himself up into a large tree, cornering himself.

"Wh...what do you want?" Bee questioned the giant Decepticon.

"Mmm, just one thing," Megatron said pleasantly, giving Bumblebee no room to run. "That that would be you, little Bee."

Bumblebee's mouth fell open and he gawked at the smirking Decepticon.

"Wh...what?" Bee gasped, trying to press himself back more against the tree, wishing it would open up and swallow him up, away from Megatron.

"Yes," Megatron continued with a grin. "I've been watching you and your little friends and I've decided that you'd make a good addition to the Decepticon ranks. What do you say, little Bee?"

Bumblebee's optics widened and his trembling increased. He shook his head and slipped around Megatron and took off into the woods, transforming and speeding off as fast as he could.

Megatron just laughed before turning and transforming himself, setting off after the little Autobot. Because of the trees, he was forced to rise above them but as long as Bumblebee was still in his sight, he wasn't worried. He would capture the little bot and take him back to his base where he would keep him.

Bumblebee zigzagged between trees as he zoomed passed them at neck breaking speed, trying to comm for help at the same time.

"Bumblebee to Base, come in Base. Someone please answer me," Bee cried.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus answered, sounding concerned at his scout's tone.

"Boss, Megatron's after me," Bumblebee howled as he heard the sound of Megatron getting closer. Megatron had the advantage of being able to fly straight above the trees, Bumblebee had to dodge around trees. 

"Bumblebee, find cover and we'll come," Optimus ordered.

"I'm trying BossBot," Bee yelled before he finally made it out of the trees and made a beeline for the city.

'I'm almost back at the....AHHH," Bumblebe was cut off as he was suddenly plucked from the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called back in alarm as Bumblebee screamed down the comm.

"He's got me....he's got me....he's got me....." was all Bumblebee got out before his comm was suddenly jammed.

"Much better," chuckled Megatron as he did a turn and headed straight for his own base, away from any other Autobots.

Bumblebee screamed and struggled as he was taken higher up into the air. Soon he became stricken in terror as his fear of heights paralyzed him and made him grab onto Megatron in fear of falling.

This made the warlord smirk as he felt Bumblebee shy against him. Perfect, now he didn't have to worry about dropping a squirming youngling. He continued flying until he eventually was approaching his base where he started to descend. Just as he was about to land, he transformed and neatly transferred the whimpering Bumblebee over his shoulder.

Feeling very pleased with himself, he strode into his base. Bumblebee started kicking his legs, trying to squirm free of Megatron's hold as he was carried in.

"Let me go," Bee tried to sound fierce but he was so scared and shaking so much that he failed at it terribly.

"Hmm, did I feel something?" Megatron couldn't help but sneer, the little Mech's struggles weren't bothering him in the slightest.

"Slagger," Bumblebee declared hysterically just as Starscream come out of a room.

Starscream was surprised at the sight of the smallest Autobot over Megatron's shoulder before he smirked.

"Lord Megatron won't Optimus Prime be upset when he finds out that you've kidnapped his young scout?" Starscream pointed out.

Megatron smirked right back before saying.

"It's not a kidnapping Starscream, it's a surprise adoption."

"What?" shrieked Bumblebee from over Megatron's shoulder.

Starscream too was very surprised by this but didn't have time to question it since Megatron was already headed further into the base.

He just shrugged and followed his leader, smirking nastily at the miserable Autobot who was lying limply across Megatron's shoulder. Once Megatron was in his Throne room, he headed straight to his throne and sat down. As he did this, he lifted Bumblebee off and carefully placed him in his lap.

Bumblebee blushed when he saw where he was placed and started struggling again to get away.

"Now, now," Megatron said smugly, holding him firmly in place. "You stay there like a good Mechling."

Bee growled at Megatron who only thought it was adorable coming from a minibot. 

"Let me go you fragger," Bee hissed.

The next moment, Bumblebee was lifted up and several smacks were delivered to his aft before he was placed back down.

"None of that now," Megatron warned sternly.

Bumblebee was in complete shock at what had just happened to his, holding his aft as he stared up at Megatron, dumbfounded.

"That's what you get when you misbehave," Megatron informed him while smirking at the utterly dumbfounded expression on the little Mech's face.

"But...but you can't do that to me, only my...creators can," Bumblebee yelled.

Megatron chuckled and stroked Bumblebee's head.

"Well, I'm your new Creator so I can do that."

"WHAT?!" Bee shouted.

"Yes," Megatron confirmed. "You belong to me, little bot, now."

'What, NO!?" Bumblebee screamed struggled harder, kicking his legs and even tried to get his stinger out.

"What a shame," Megatron mused as he held Bumblebee firmly. "It looks like I have to punish my naughty little Mech."

Starscream grinned from the corner he was watching from, it looked like someone else was going to get it for once. Oh, how it loved watching others get punished by Megatron and he would enjoy seeing this little brat punished.

Bumblebee squealed and kicked as Megatron flipped him over onto his belly across Megatron's knee.

“Hey what are you....AHHHHH!" Bee screeched.

Starscream laughed cruelly as Bumblebee was spanked by Megatron who had a firm grip on him. When the little bot tried to protect his rear with his hands, he found them pinned to his back as Megatron carried on. Megatron didn't mind his little minibot being feisty but he wouldn't tolerate disobedience.

"Ahh please stop Ahhhh it hurts stop." Bee screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Are you going to behave now?" Megatron asked sternly before snapping at a laughing Starscream.

"What are you doing here, Starscream?"

"Oh um nothing," Starscream replied quickly before he ran off, not wanting Megatron to direct his wrath onto him next.

Megatron sneered after the cowardly Seeker before continuing with what he was doing. After a few more smacks, he said.

"Do I need to continue, little bee?"

"No...No please stop," Bee cried as he wept in pain over the Con's knee.

"Hmm, will you be a good little Mech for me?" Megatron asked, slowing the pace down but not stopping.

"Yes...yes I'll be good." Bee cried out between every swat.

"Excellent," purred Megatron, finishing with a couple of swats before lifting Bumblebee back up and setting him on his lap.

Bee whimpered and wiped at his optics as he held his abused aft with his free hand. Megatron patted his head, smirking as the little bot sniffled.

"If you behave, I won’t' have to do that again," he reminded the young Mech. "Now, are you hungry?"

Bumblebee didn't get the chance to reply since his stomach beat him to it by letting out a loud roar of hunger. Megatron laughed before sub spacing a cube of glowing Energon.

"Here we are, little bee," Megatron said to a hungry Bumblebee although he didn't give him the cube.

Instead he suddenly cradled the young Mech in his arms and held the cube to Bumblebee's lips. Bumblebe's optics widened at this before he started struggling again.

"Oh Pits no, you're not humiliating me into drinking from a cube like a sparkling," Bumblebee screeched.

"You will drink it like a good Mech," Megatron said warningly. "Or I will give you another dose of punishment little bee. You will take it like this or not at all."

Bumblebee stopped struggling, his aft still a lot and he couldn't bear to get spanked again. Instead, he folded his arms looking mutinous. 

"I don't want it," he pouted stubbornly, even as his insides twisted with hunger.

Megatron frowned.

“Well too bad. You're going to drink it and like it," Megatron snarled back before he pressed the cube to Bee's lips again.

Bumblebee growled and pressed his lips together, determined not to take it. True, he was really starving now but he just couldn't give in to Megatron like this. It was bad enough he'd been spanked and made to sit on the Decepticon's lap, he wasn't giving him the satisfaction of drinking like a Sparkling.

Megatron became angry at Bumblebee's stubbornness.

"Alright you sparkling, you either take then energon go you can go all day without, your choice," Megatron snapped.

Bumblebee trembled slightly, his tanks churning as he contemplated going all day without anything to eat. He'd burned a lot of energy going for that drive and then trying to get away from Megaron. He wasn't sure he could manage it so he gave Megatron a pleading look and said.

"Can't I take it normally?"

Megatron looked at Bee sternly.

"No," Megatron replied.

"Please," Bumblebee begged. "I don't wanna take it like a Sparkling, I'm almost grown."

Megatron smirked.

“Young mech, for a mech my age to me you're still a sparkling," Megatron replied.

"Yeah well, you're old," Bumblebee retorted grumpily but he was lifted up and giving a hard smack for that cheeky comment.

"Ow," he yelped as his hands clutched his abused rear.

"Any more rude comments out of you and you'll be going without energon for the day and with an even more sore aft," Megatron warned.

Bumblebee whimpered as he rubbed his sore aft, this was so unfair. Megatron was ten times worse that a grouchy Ratchet and grumpy Prowl put together. His tanks gave another groan of hunger and he knew he wasn't going to wriggle out of this.

"Okay, okay, I'll take the stupid Energon like a baby," he muttered.

Megatron smirked and cradled Bumblebee comfortable to his chest.

"Good boy." He purred before he pressed the cube to Bee's lips again.

Reluctantly, Bumblebee started to sip from it, feeling extremely humiliated. At least bossy Ratchet didn't do this to him. His face crumbled miserably as he thought of his team, hopelessly searching for him, with no idea where Megatron's base was. At least the pain in his tanks was ebbing as he drank his fill of the sweet Energon.

Megatron smiled as he watched Bee drink his energon as he wanted him to and reached up with his free hand and stroked Bee's helm gently.

Bumblebee made a whimpering sound, wanting comfort but not wanting it from the cruel Decepticon who was holding him prisoner. But as Megatron continued to stroke him, he leaned unconsciously into the touch as he continued sucking on the rapidly decreasing cube of Energon.

Megatron smiled wider as he watched his new son drink the rest of his energon before there was none left. Slowly he pulled the empty cube from his lips and just held him to his chest.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked as Bumblebee cuddled against his chest.

"No," Bumblebee mumbled unhappily, hiding his face from Megatron.

Megatron chuckled at this and hugged Bee gently to his chest before he leaned back and relaxed in his thrown as he cradled Bee.

He didn't think he could feel such pleasure having a little Sparkling cradled to his chest but he certainly was feeling happy now. It was a shame the little Bee was looking so down but he'd soon learn to enjoy himself here. He rubbed his new son's back as the young bot sniffed and whimpered softly.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"I want you to be my son," Megatron told him softly. "As I said before, I've been watching you Autobots and I found that I wanted you, little Bee."

He continued stroking Bumblebee's back as he said this.

"But...but I can't be. I'm an Autobot and you...a Decepticon," Bee argued.

Megatron chuckled as he said.

"If you become my son, that will make you a Decepticon so don't worry about it."

Bumblebee stared horrified at the smiling grey Mech.

"No please no I don’t want to be a Con." Bee yelled as he started kicking and struggling, desperately trying to get away.

"Well, you're not being an Autobot anymore," Megatron said firmly as he suddenly stood up, tucking Bumblebee under one arm. "I think you need a rest, little Bee, I'm going to put you to bed."

"No, stop it. I'm not a sparkling. Let me go." u Bumblebee yelled and kicked and screamed the whole way.

"Hey, who iz making all zee noise?" came a voice with a thick accent and Megatron paused to see Bliztwing come round a corner, currently wearing his angry face. It spun and changed to hothead who cackled at the sight of Bumblebee in Megatron's arms.

"Ha, ha, looks like mien leader caught himself a little busy bee!!!!"

Bumblebee frowned at this and looked away from the annoying Con. Megatron chuckled as he said.

"I'm adopting this little Autobot so play nice, Bliztwing."

Hothead changed to Icy who said coolly.

"Of course, lord Megatron."

Icy knelt down to the floor and smiled at Bee.

"Hello young Prince," Icy greeted.

Megatron smiled in appreciation at Bliztwing's gesture but Bumblebee wasn't happy.

"I'm not your son, I'm an Autobot!"

"Yes you are and once I get you to your room I'll be sure to make at official," Megatron relied.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bumblebee said fearfully as Bliztwing carefully stood up, still as Icy.

Megatron smirked and patted the young Mech's head.

"You'll see," was all he said before giving Bliztwing a nod and continuing on.

Poor Bee was more nervous than ever as Megatron carried him to his room. Soon they finally arrived and Megatron took Bee inside and locked the door. He walked over to the berth and placed Bee down.

"Now just relax," Megatron said soothingly as he leaned over the frightened little Autobot.

"No, please, what are you doing?" Bumblebee exclaimed fearfully as Megatron reached for his chest plates.

"Shh, just relax. I'm not going to harm you." Megatron whispered to try and reassure his frightened son.

Gently he unlatched Bee's chest plates and smiled as they clicked and hissed open, revealing Bee's fats pulsing and brightly glowing spark to him.

"No," Bumblebee cried, starting to weep as Megatron lightly touched the pulsing spark. 

"It's alright," Megatron said again, wanting to connect quickly so he could send waves of comfort to his son. "I'm going to form a creator bond with you, not a proper Spark bond. You'll soon be my son."

Tears started running down Bee's face as he shook his head.

“Please no I don't want this," Bee cried.

"It'll be over quickly if you just relax," Megatron promised him as he now opened his own chest out, his large Spark pulsing. 

Bumblebee just continued to cry but with Megatron hovering over him, he couldn't get away. He wasn't strong enough to push the older Mech off and with his Spark exposed, he felt too scared to struggle. Megatron reached down and gently cradled Bee in his arms and carefully picked Bee up and pressed the chests together, hissing softly as he felt their sparks connect.

Bumblebee cried out as he felt his small innocent Spark come into contact with the older Mech's Spark. He writhed and tried to get away but there was no stopping the bond that was starting to form between them. It was painful as the two Sparks seems to burn against one another and he cried even harder.

"Shh shh, it's almost over little Bee," Megatron whispered before after a few more seconds he pulled them apart and smiled as he started to feel Bumblebe emotions before he frowned as all he felt was fear, hate, sadness, confusion, and a few more that he couldn't describe.

Bumblebee turned away, curling into a ball as he hugged himself tightly. Why was this happening to him, what had he done to deserve this? He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost cried harder as he felt concern and confusion wash over him.

"It's okay little Bee, I'll look after you," Megatron told him gently as he pushed his chest plates shut.

Bumblebee continued to shake and tremble as his chest was closed and then squeaked in fright when he felt himself picked up and cradled in Megatron's arms again.

"Shh, it's alright my son, I'm here," Megatron said soothingly as he settled on the berth, cuddling the shaking Bumblebee to his chest. "I know you're scared but you'll get over it."

But poor Bumblebee refused to listen to Megatron and shook his head.

"No it won't, it will never be ok...ever again." He cried.

"Never say never," Megatron said softly as he reached to grab a blanket to wrap his new son in. "I never thought I'd find a beautiful Sparkling but I have. I know you're going to make me very proud."

Bee frowned at being called a sparkling again but instead of arguing with the mech he only turned his head and looked away from him.

Megatron sighed as he found a suitable blanket and started to tuck Bumblebee up in it. This wasn't going to be easy, his little Bee was a stubborn bot but he would win this battle. He decided to test their new Bond out by sending waves of comfort and affection over it. Bee was ignoring Megatron as much as he could before he nearly jumped out of his armour when he suddenly started to feel different kinds of comforting emotions fill him.

"What's that?" he yelped as Megatron rubbed his head.

"It's me little bee," Megatron said softly. "I'm using our Bond to make you feel better."

"Wh..what?" Bumblebe gasped before he looked down at his chest where his spark was located and reached up and touched the centre of his chest.

Megatron smiled before saying.

"You can feel me now son and I can feel you. Try to send me something over the Bond."

Bumblebee looked up at Megatron before he felt the bond and sent an emotion to Megatron, not realizing he was sending confused emotions. The Decepticon leader was pleased when he felt Bumblebee's response, even though they were confused feelings. Still, it was better than hate or fear, so he sent more comfort back to his little son.

"Well done, my son," he purred softly.

Bee looked up at Megatron before he did the bond again, still trying to get use to it and reserved love and affection back which made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Mmm, that's....that's not too bad," he admitted, not realising that because he couldn't control the Bond yet, Megatron could feel how much he was enjoying it.

Megatron smiled happily and with great joy as his son enjoyed himself with the bond.

"This is so weird," Bumblebee exclaimed in wonder. "I've never felt anything like this....can we always feel each other?"

Megtaron smiled and nodded.

"Yes along as neither of us close off the bond temporarily," Megatron explained.

"You can close it?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"You can," Megatron confirmed. "But it's better to keep it open, if you were in danger and the Bond was closed, I wouldn't know."

"But what if I closed it off because...I was angry at you and I wanted to be left alone?" Bumblebee asked.

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"I hope you're not planning on making a habit of closing me off," he asked sternly.

Bee looked back.

"And what if I am?" Bee challenged.

"Then I'm not going to tell you how to block," Megatron said sternly. "You need to keep it open as much as possible, so I can know you're safe and happy. And find you if need be."

Bumblebee pouted as he was refused the information he wanted to close off the bond and laid there with his arms crossed over his chest. Megatron tapped his head and told him sternly.

"Sulking and pouting isn't going to make me change my mind, little Bee. You better get used to the idea that I'm a part of your life now and you will not shut me out of it."

Bumblebee glared up at Megatron before he humphed and looked away from his _'new father'._ Megatron sighed, he'd really picked a stubborn Mech to adopt. 

"I think it's time for you to recharge, perhaps you'll be less stubborn in the morning," he told Bumblebee who protested.

"I'm not tired, it's nowhere near time for bed."

"Well to bad. You're going to bed right now," Megatron replied sternly as he got up off the berth and placed Bee back down on it.

"It's too early," Bumblebee argued back as Megatron gave him a very stern look.

"You stay there like a good Sparkling or I can chain you to the berth. Which would you prefer?"

Bumblebee growled up at Megatron but snorted and crossed his arms once again but remained laying on the berth.

"Don't try to escape," Megatron warned as he got up. "If you behave tonight, we'll do something fun tomorrow but I won't hesitate to give you a sore aft."

Bumblebee deliberately turned his back on Megatron, not saying anything. Megatron didn't say anything about this and left the room, not even bothering to lock the door in hope Bee would listen and stay put.


	2. Chapter two

"Stupid Megatron," Bumblebee muttered to himself, his previous good mood gone. "Stupid Bond......stupid Decepticons....."

He glanced at the door, wondering if it was locked. Maybe he could risk it in half an hour or so. And once he was outside this room, he could sneak out and then drive off, straight back to the others. Wouldn't the others be proud, especially if he led them back to the base? What a hero he'd be, that would show Megatron.

He started to get really excited at the thought of his friends seeing him as a hero. Grinning at the thought Bumblebee got up from the berth and tipped toed to the door.

Even if this door was locked, he figured he could find a way out. He paused briefly to listen for any sign of Decepticons out his door but he couldn't hear a thing. So carefully, he tried the door and to his delight found that it was unlocked. Was Megatron completely dumb or something?

Sniggering to himself, he triumphantly opened the door and stepped outside. He glanced left and right to be sure that it really was coast clear before he grinned and ran down the hall he remembered that Megatron had brought him down.

This was brilliant, all he needed to do was make it to the exit and if no one was after him, just sneak away. and even if he was rumpled, he could simply transform and race away, they wouldn't catch him. Okay, Megatron had caught him before but this time he would ensure no one would capture him. He just had to make it to the exit and he'd practically be home free.

But what Bee didn't know was he was being followed the instead he stepped foot out of his room by a very unhappy mech.

Megatron mentally growled as he watched his son sneak along the corridor. He had hoped against hope that Bumblebee would be a good bot and remain in his room. When the little bot hadn't immediately come out, he had been hopeful that Bumblebee had indeed decided to stay but it seemed he was wrong.

Well, his little son was going to learn what happened when he disobeyed.

Bumblebee grinned wider the further he got down the hall without being caught it stopped. 

"Wait till I tell the guys," Bumblebee whispered to himself in delight as he neared the exit. "Optimus will be so proud of me...."

"You'll never get the chance and I'm the one you should be more worried about making proud," Megatron's angry and dark voice spoke up from behind Bumblebee.

"Ahh!" yelped Bumblebee as he jumped a foot into the air and spun around to see his angry adoptive Sire glaring down at him.

"Uh....uh...," Bumblebee stammered as he stared up at the furious looking Decepticon, a million excuses running through his processor, none of them very good.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay in your room and recharge?" Megatron growled as he walked closer to Bee who took steps back away from him.

"Maybe," Bumblebee mumbled, barely able to look up at Megatron who looked even scarier than when they first met. 

"I think you know the answer to that," growled Megatron before adding. "But maybe you remember better what I said I'd do if you disobeyed?"

Bumblebee's optics widened and he started pleading.

"No no please, anything but that. I...I promise I'm be good Please," Bumblebee yelled as he held up his hands like a self protection barrier but Megatron easily broke it but grabbing Bee's wrist and pulling him closer by it.

"I gave you a chance to do as you were told," Megatron informed the terrified bot sternly. "I didn't lock the door because I hoped I could trust you but rest assured, from now on, it's being locked when you recharge."

Bumblebee whimpered as he stared tearfully up at his irate adoptive Sire who continued.

"Now, we're going back to you room and you are going to recharge _'after'_ I give you a good aft warming."

Bee shook his head and struggled the whole way there.

"No please, I don't want to be spanked again. Please don't do this to me," Bee cried in his terror.

"Tough," Megatron snapped. "You're going to learn to obey me, little Bee and if that means doing things the hard way, then so be it."

Bumblebee let out a wail of despair and didn't cease his struggles, but nothing he did made any difference. Megatron was just too strong and all too soon, they arrived. But as Megatron tried to drag Bumblebee through the door, the young Mech seized hold of the door-frame and clung on, crying.

"No, I won't let you...."

Megatron snarled louder before a thought came to mind.

"You can either let go of that door frame and have you punishment in the privacy on your room or I'll spank you in front of your friends for all to see," Megatron threatened.

"What? NO!" Bumblebee yelped, quickly letting go of the door frame. As badly as he didn't want that spanking, it would be pure torture if it happened in front of his friends. 

"That's what I thought," Megatron said smugly as he walked over to the berth and sat down, tugging Bumblebee to him.

"Please don't," Bumblebee begged as he was helplessly lifted and draped over Megatron's lap. "I promise I'll be good, you don't have to do this."

"I beg to differ," Megatron replied before pinning Bumblebee in place.

"No please," Bumblebee screamed louder as he watched Megatron lift his hand up and got ready to bring it down on Bee's aft.

Megatron felt a pang of regret at doing this, especially as he could feel his son's fear and despair at the situation. But he also felt disappointment and anger at Bumblebee's escape attempt and was determined to teach him a good lesson. So after letting his hand hang in the air for a moment, he brought it down with a hard smack across Bumblebee's aft.

The young Mech howled with pain and started kicking his legs wildly, as Megatron raised his hand again and brought it down. He started to spank his disobedient son in earnest, his little bee was not going to forget this lesson in a hurry. If he had to leave him with a burning aft, then so be it.

"Ahh....Please....Ow...Please stop...its hurts," Bumblebee screamed between each agonising smack.

"Good, you'll remember this well," Megatron growled as he continued spanking. While he did so, he made sure to send Bumblebee waves of disappointment, just to make sure his son learned his lesson.

Bumblebee squirmed and cried harder from each hit, the pain racking his whole body and his spark and mind being overwhelmed in negative emotions from Megatron. It all made Bee feel so sick he didn't know what to do.

"Please....I'm sorry...I'm really sorry," he cried as he felt his Spark would explode from all the emotions he was getting. "I promise I won't escape again, please stop."

"Are you going to be a good son?" Megatron demanded as he felt Bumblebee's emotions start to whirl out of control. "Will you obey me now?"

"Yes I will....please stop....I'm be a good boy now...I Promise," Bumblebee screamed.

"Hmm, that remains to be seen," Megatron said sternly but he could feel that Bumblebee had reached his limit so he stopped the spanking.

As his son lay limp across his lap, crying brokenly, all Megatron could feel were emotions of pain, despair hopelessness. He frowned, had he gone too far. With a sigh, he started to rub his son's back, saying soothingly.

"Alright, I'll forgive you for this but I want you to be on your best behaviour from here on out."

Bumblebee trembled under the mighty hand that had been hurting him not to long ago rub his back in soothing circles on his back but it didn't help the pain he was feeling. Bee shakily nodded his head and continued to whimper and sob as he laid there.

"Good," Megatron said simply before gently lifting Bumblebee up and laying him against his shoulder.

"I want you to be my son, little bee but I also want you to want that," he said softly as he continued rubbing the younger Mech's back. "I can feel you don't feel the same way yet but I hope you will in time. But you must give me a chance to be a Sire to you; I don't want you to be miserable."

Bumblebee whimpered and curled up closer to Megatron for comfort, wanting someone to chase away all his pain and misery right now.

Megatron started sending waves of comfort to his son, knowing that this was the best way for them to become close. Hopefully, Bumblebee had learned his lesson and would not try to escape again. Tomorrow, he would introduce the young Mech to his men, as his son.

Bumblebee wept and hiccupped as Megatron held him.

“I'm...I'm sorry. I promise...to be good," Bee cried.

"Good, that's all I want," Megatron said softly. "Will you settle down now?"

Bumblebee nodded but he was still so upset and in need of comfort that he said.

"Please.....will you stay with me?"

Megatron smiled wider at this innocent request and nodded and wrapped his arms more around his distressed young son.

As he lay back on the berth, Bumblebee buried his face against Megatron's warm armour. A tiny part of him knew that later on, he'd be mortified but he just couldn't bear sleeping on his own, especially since he was in an enemy base. All he wanted to do was to curl up and be held by someone giving him comfort.

And that someone was currently Megatron, who was sending him little waves of comfort and affection.

Slowly Bumblebee fell into recharge, snuggled up to Megatron and holding onto him like he was a life line. He whimpered and squirmed slightly in his sleep with Megatron moved him some but never tried to make him let go and leave him.

Megatron smiled, this was progress. Of course, it was a shame it had come about because he'd punished his son but at least Bumblebee was learning to take comfort from their new Bond. He would need to work at it, Bumblebee would probably try to shy away from him once he'd gotten over his pain but Megatron wouldn't allow that.

Megatron closed his eyes and let himself relax and slip off into recharge along with Bee, still holding him gently to his chest as they slept.

As they slept, their Bond actually strengthened its self due to the closeness of the two bots. It was also due to the fact Bumblebee was desperately seeking comfort and Megatron was willing giving it. So by the morning, when Bumblebee woke up, he could feel Megatron stronger than ever.

He blinked in confusion before suddenly remembering all that had happened and groaning. Bumblebee looked up at Megatron's face to find him still sleeping before he slowly and carefully started to try and slip out of Megatron's arms without waking him.

Megatron grunted and his grip on Bumblebee tightened, making the young bot freeze. But when Megatron continued to recharge, Bumblebee puff out air and slowly started to work his way out of the grey Mech's arms. He somehow managed and was left kneeling beside the large Decepticon. He had no idea what he was going to do now, normally he'd try to make a run for it but......after that horrible spanking, he was reluctant to try.

Slowly Bee stood to his full height and stood there watching Megatron, first time ever seeing Megatron so relaxed and less frightening.

He remembered how warm he'd been, snuggled next to him and trembled, why was he thinking that? Those massive hands had spanked the living daylights out of him and yet now, they looked perfectly harmless. The young Mech touched the place where his Spark was located, remembering the Spark Bond they had formed. Slowly, he reached forward and touched the spot where Megatron's was located.

Could the blood thirsty Decepticon leader really treat him like a son?

Without Bumblebee noticing, his light touch on Megatron's chest and woken the Decepticon leader but instead of getting up or announcing his awake, Megatron remained still and laid there was he watched Bee threw peeked eye lids.

Bumblebee was frowning; he really didn't know what he should do. He was still loyal to the Autobots, especially his friends. But now he was supposed to call their enemy his Sire, did this mean he could never see his friends again? He didn't want that, he loved all of them and didn't want them out of his life.

Megatron frowned slightly at the frown on Bee's face and could see the confused and jumbled up emotions his son was accidently sending him but he continued to pretend to still be in recharge and watch Bee.

"What am I going to do?" Bumblebee moaned to himself. "What are the guys going to say about this?"

He buried his face in his hands, everything was so confusing.

Megatron decided to stop pretending to be in recharge and leaned down and picked Bumblebee up and cradled him to his chest.

“Everything will be alright my son," He whispered to him.

Bumblebee jumped in surprise before groaning.

"No it won't," he mumbled, curling slightly in Megatron's arms. "What about my friends, what am I going to do about them?"

Megatron smirked.

"They will understand, you'd be surprised how any Decepticon younglings have been accepted into the Autobots," Megatron replied.

"Really?" Bumblebee said in disbelief. 

"Yes, my little son," Megatron chuckled. 

"So," Bumblebee said slowly. "Does that mean I can still see them?"

Megatron smiled.  
  
"If you're a good boy I'll...think about letting you see them," Megatron chuckled.

Bumblebee pouted before he asked.

"Can I at least send them a message saying I'm okay? They'll think I'm being tortured or something."

"I guess," Megatron replied.

"But I have to over look it before you send it, deal?" Megatron added.

"Fine," Bumblebee sighed, at least he could reassure them all. Especially the likes of Bulkhead and Optimus, they would be the most worried. Bulkhead had been such a great friend to him and Optimus was always fretting over his team.  
  
"Can we do it now?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not." Megatron replied before he picked Bee up and held him close before he picked himself up from the berth and headed to the door.

Bumblebee smiled before pouting as he realised how he looked.

"I'm not a Sparkling, I can walk," he protested.

Megatron smiled down at Bee.  
  
"But I like carrying you around." He replied.

"Everyone's going to laugh at me," Bumblebee complained as Megatron chuckled. "No they won't."

However, at that precise moment, Starscream appeared from behind a corner and stopped at the sight of his leader and the young bot. His expression twisted into a sneer and he said jeeringly.

"Been having a good time with that Autobrat, my lord?"

Megatron stopped when he saw Starscream and frowned at the insult he threw at Bumblebee.

“What your mouth before speaking Starscream...one day it'll be you’re down fall" Megatron hissed.

Starscream scowled before adopting a nasty look on his face as he asked oily.

"So.....what 'are' you going to do with him?"

Megatron glared at Starscream before he knelt down and set Bee down on his petles and helped him stand right before letting him go and standing back to his full height.  
  
"If you must know Starscream, meet you new Prince of the Dectpicon's. GroundHornet," Megatron announced.

As Bumblebee looked up at him at the name change as Starscream gawked in shock. After managing to close his mouth, he exclaimed.

"You've made that little brat you're heir? An Autobot? are you insane?"

Megatron smirked.  
  
"No, far from it," Megatron sneered and placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. "He's perfect to be my heir."

Bumblebee blushed as he realised that he really had just been made Megatron's heir. Out of all the possible bots that could have been chosen, all the smart, strong and powerful bots in the universe, it was he, Bumblebee that had been chosen. He could barely believe this and neither could Starscream.

"You think the Autobots will allow this? That little Prime will allow you to do this?"

Megatron smirked and shrugged.

"Like he has any say in my plans." Megatron replied.

"Those Autobots will be all over us," Starscream started to say but Megatron over rode him.

"No they won't, because I'm going to let my son send a message to them. After that, they will not interfere. Now stand aside Starscream and go and do something useful for a change."

Starscream snarled angrily before he turned and stomped away down the hall, growling and hissing the whole time. Bumblebee giggled, he really didn't like the obnoxiousness Seeker. It served him right that he was taken down a peg or two. 

"What's up with him?" he chirped happily as Megatron chuckled.

"He getter very angry when a new bot is brought in to foil his chances at becoming leader." Megatron answered.

"Huh, does he still try to take over?" Bumblebee asked curiously, everyone knew of Starscream ill thought up schemes.

"Indeed and it's very annoying," Megatron huffed. "But be warned, little Bee, he may try something so never trust him or go anywhere with him."

Bumblebee nodded before saying.

"GroundHornet?"

Megatron smirked and nodded.

"Yes, you need a name more fearsome than Bumblebee. GroundHornet will be your battle and feared name while Bumblebee will only be known by your closest family and friends," Megatron explained.

"Oh, okay," Bumblebee said. While he did like his name, he hadn't forgotten that he'd been named that because he was a so called bumbler. Maybe having a cool battle name wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't worry," Megatron assured him. "You'll still be my little bee."

Bumblebee frowned at this and growled.

"Don't call me little," He hissed in irritation.

"You are little though," Megatron pointed out, giving his son a pat to emphasise this. "And don't get snippy with me, or we're heading right back to your room."

Bumblebee grumbled but he really wanted to send a message to his friends. It just wasn't fair to leave them worrying so he mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

Megatron smiled at this and stroked Bumblebee's helm gently.

"Good boy," He replied before he lightly nudged him to continue on their way to the control room.

Bumblebee sighed in relief, he'd need to watch himself around Megatron. He was often cheeky back at the base but that just meant a cuff over the helm and sometimes punishment chores. Once they'd arrived, Bumblebee eagerly hurried over to the console, ready to start.

"Remember," Megatron warned. "I'm looking over it before you send it."

"I know," Bumblebee sighed.

Bee waited for the console to boot up before he started typing up a letter for his friends, being careful with what he typed.

"Hi team," he murmured as he typed. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm still functioning. I know Ratchet won't believe that, he'll think I've annoyed the Decepticons to distraction but I haven't."

He smiled before biting his lip, how could he phrase his next few words?

"Megatron....Megatron has told me he has plans for me. Nothing too dangerous but their strange. But he's leaving me no choice in the matter." Bumblebee's fingers trembled as he struggled for the rest of what to type.

"I....I'm still an Autobot and I'm still your friend but as you can guess from the fact I'm sending you this......I don't know when I'll be a part of the team again. There's a chance I won't ever be....."

Bumblebee trembled at this, he hated writing this but it had to be said. Bee gathered his courage and held back the tears for a little bit longer before he typed the rest.

"Physically part of the Autobot team," Bumblebee finished.

"But I'll always be one at Spark," he hastened to add, he didn't want them to get the wrong idea. "Ah....hopefully we'll see each other soon."

He looked up at Megatron sadly. 

"Is that okay?" he asked quietly.

Megatron nodded and walked over and pushed a button and suddenly the message was sent to the Autobots. All that was left to do was wait for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy the chapter.

Bumblebee stared miserably at the screen, it felt like he had just said goodbye to ever. Which was weird as they weren't even out of the country, the Autobot base was only a few miles away. But right now, it felt like light-years.

Looking up at Megatron, he asked.

"Will they be able to reply?"

Megatron shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but if they try we'll know," Megatron replied.

"I want to know what they say," Bumblebee mumbled and Megatron knew this to be true, he could feel Bumblebee's swirling emotions. He was both excited and worried about his friend's reactions so Megatron said gently.

"I told you, little Bee, they won't abandon you."

Bee sniffled and shook his head.

"Bot's reactions can change fast." He whimpered and hugged himself.

"I-I got chucked out of the Academy because m-me and Bulkhead admitted to accidently dropping a tower on this Mech. Even though I managed to catch a spy that was all forgotten because of one stupid mistake."

"It's alright," Megatron said soothingly, drawing Bumblebee into his arms. "Don't forget, all of your friends are in similar positions, if anyone doesn't judge, it will be them."

Bumblebee sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, I sure do hope so. I don't need another rejection." Bee whispered.

"They won't," Megatron said reassuringly while promising himself to punish the Autobots if they did dare to reject his son.

There was suddenly a beep and Bumblebee jumped in shock as the screen revealed that a new message had just been received. Bee gasped and ran to the screen and tried to open the message but it refused to until Megatron came over and typed in the password to open it for them to read.

"Bumblebee," the young Mech read out breathlessly. "First off, we're all relieved you're okay, everyone has been extremely worried especially Sari. It was a surprise to receive this from you but we're very grateful. Don't worry, you will always be part of this team and we will do everything we can to get you back, plans or no plans."

Tears welled up in Bumblebee's eyes at what he read, so happy and relieved to hear that his friends still accepted him no matter what.

"They....they still like me...," he gasped out, burying his face against Megatron who'd come up to read behind him.

"Of course, you're still the same bot," Megatron said kindly, pleased that Bumblebee's friends hadn't let him down.

"Thank Primus." Bee whispered as he remained pressed up against Megatron's chest.

He thought of their words, they were all worried about him but were happy he was okay. They wanted to get him back which gave him hope. But then he remembered that they didn't yet know the full story. Would they still want him when they found out that he was the Decepticon leader's son?

"W-what's going to happen now?" he asked softly.

"Well let’s just have some father and son time before other things start to interrupt up hmm?" Megatron suggested.

"O-okay," Bumblebee mumbled softly, feeling very small and alone. "Um, I'm hungry."

"Then we'll get something to eat and then we can do something together," Megatron said smoothly, scooping Bumblebee up into his arms.

Bumblebee pouted as he was carried once again into the hall and taken to the rec room where their Energon was stored.

"M'm not a baby," he mumbled but Megatron chose to ignore it.

"Here we are," he said as they entered, where Lugnut was already having a cube.

"My lord," the large Mech exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"At ease Lugnut," Megatron ordered his loyal soldier.

"Yes my Lord." Lugnut replied with a respective bow.

"Bliztwing told me about the new Prince," Lugnut now added, looking over Bumblebee appraisingly. "I wish you well, my lord."

"Thank you, Lugnut," Megatron said proudly as he held Bumblebee to him. "I look forward to grooming him to be a proper heir."

Lugnut nodded and bowed again.

"If you will allow it my lord, I wish to help the new prince in his training?" He asked.

Bumblebee wrinkled his nose, he wasn't sure about that. But before he could say anything, Megatron said.

"I would greatly appreciate that Lugnut, can you start tomorrow? I wish to spend time with my new son today."

"Of course, sir," Lugnut said with another small bow.

"Very good, now tell me is today’s energon supply any good or is the flavour dulling?" Megatron asked.

Lugnut paused before admitting.

"The flavour is a little dull, my lord."

Megatron nodded, they still weren't full up to speed with producing fresh Energon on this planet. It was tricky dong this while hiding from the Autobots and humans but it would eventually be managed. Bumblebee grimaced at the thought of dull Energon, it reminded him of the awful stuff they'd often been given back at the Academy.

"Very well. We'll get our dose of energon before we mix the old batch with the new," Megatron stated as he walked to the energon dispenser and got himself and Bee a cube to drink.

Bumblebee sighed but he knew he shouldn't complain. Better to have flavourless Energon than nutrient poor Energon. He knew that many bots barely had access to even that so he was going to take it and enjoy it.

"I do have a couple of Energon treats saved," Megatron said gently as he finished filling a cube. "You can have one after you've refuelled."

This made Bumblebee smile.

"Okay," he chirped, that would help.

Megatron smirked at this before he filled a cube for himself and walked over to a chair a sat down with Bee cradled to his chest.

Bumblebee pouted as he suddenly remembered the last time he had gotten a cube. As Megatron sat down, Bumblebee said pleadingly.

"Please can I eat it on my own, not like a sparkling?"

"But I like feeding you like this," Megatron responded with Bumblebee cradled in his arms.

"But I don't." Bumblebee pouted, giving Megatron his best puppy dog pout.

"I feel ridiculous.....and it looks so silly in public....please?" Bumblebee begged.

"Hmmm, alright," Megatron conceded. "While we're out in public, you can feed yourself but I get to feed you back at our quarters."

Bumblebee sighed, he didn't like that but he really didn't want to be made to feed from Megatron's hand. So he just nodded, agreeing to the compromise.

Megatron handed Bee his cube and let him drink. While Bumblebee enjoyed his, Megatron opened and started to drink his before he looked at Lugnut.

"Lugnut, I have a task for you," Megatron stated.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to keep watch over Groundhornet when I'm not around, I don't want any bots getting any ideas," Megatron ordered.

As Bumblebee pouted at the idea of a babysitter, the large Decepticon bowed low and swore that he would protect the young prince with his life. As Megatron thanked him, he noticed how Bumblebee looked and told him.

"Bee, you don't know how things work with the Decepticons. There are Mechs, like Starscream, who would either try to hurt you or use you for your own purposes. Once you're older and more trained, we won't have to worry so much."

Bumblebee still pouted at the idea but nodded in understanding. 

"Yes sir," He groaned as he finished up his energon.

"Good boy," Megatron purred, pleased that his son was beginning to accept his situation. "Here, this will cheer you up."

And he subspaced a brightly coloured Energon treat which made Bumblebee's optics go wide.

Bee smiled wide and gladly took the sweet treat into his mouth as Megatron fed it to him.

"Mmm," he mumbled, his mouth full of sweet, gooey goodness. He loved Energon sweets but he rarely had the chance to enjoy them.

"Can we make some sometime?" he asked eagerly.

Megatron smiled and nuzzled Bee's helm fathering like.

"I don't see why not," he replied.

"Great," Bumblebee said happily. "Sari's always eating sweets but we barely ever get to have them at the base."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that," Megatron said, stroking Bumblebee's head. "You'll soon have your own sweets."

Bumblebee smiled and giggled softly at the affection Megatron giving him before he gasped and blushed in embarrassment when he realized that Lugnut was still there....watching them.

He groaned and hid his face as Megatron asked him.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing," mumbled Bumblebee, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Come now, you wouldn't be acting this way if there wasn't now tell me what has you upset now?" Megatron asked.

"It's......aww, it's embarrassing," Bumblebee finally groaned out, knowing that Megatron would keep at him until he cracked.

"What is embarrassing?" Megatorn asked in confusion.

"Nothing....it's stupid," Bumblebee said quickly, hoping his adoptive Sire would drop it.

"Oh come now, tell me what is so embarrassing so I'll know not to do it to you out in public," Megatron replied, stroking Bee's back to comfort him.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise, did Megatron really mean that? Feeling even more embarrassed, he mumbled.

"I'm not used to this......being treated like a son."

'What do you mean? didn't you have creators that cared and loved you?" Megatron questioned.

"I did......but that was a long time ago," Bumblebee admitted softly. "They were off-lined when I was young and I got put in a state orphanage until I was sent to the Academy."

He stared at the ground, suddenly missing his Creators for the first time in years. There had been too many Younglings at that orphanage for him to get anything like the attention he was getting from Megatron.

Megatron frowned at this and wrapped his large arms around Bumblebee.

"I'm so sorry by son, I didn't know. If I did I would had adopted you straight from that orphanage," Megatron replied softly.

"I......I wish you had," Bumblebee said softly, burying his face against Megatron's armour. "Most of us never got adopted but we always hoped that one cycle, it would be our turn. But when I got older, I just pretended that I didn't care, that I didn't need any creators. That I could just do what I liked and not have to worry about rules and stuff."

Megatron looked over at Lugnut.

"Give us a moment," He said his soldier. 

"Yes my Lord." Lugnut replied before he stood up and left. 

Once they were alone Megatron turned back around to Bumblebee and hugged his sweet little boy close to his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that any more, little one," he said softly as he rubbed Bumblebee's back. "You're my son now and I'm going to look after you. You don't have to do everything on your own anymore.

Bumblebee whimpered and pressed closer to Megatron, feeling his emotions well up and spill over.

Megatron felt all of Bee's emotions fill his spark through their bond and held Bumblebee tighter to his chest.

Bumblebee struggled not to cry, he hated crying as it meant you looked weak and childish but he couldn't help it. Just the fact that someone genuinely wanted to adopt him and keep him as their son was too much for him. The young Mech started to cry against Megatron's chest, curling up and clutching him tighter.

"Shh Bumblebee shh," Megatron cooed softly to Bee as he gently wiped away his tears.

Bumblebee cuddled into Megatron's armour, sniffling loudly. Everything was just so overwhelming, he could barely comprehend it.

Megatron and Bumblebee sat there all alone, only Bee's sniffling and hiccups being the only thing they heard before they stopped suddenly. Megatron glanced down and found Bee's face still pressed up against his chest and curled up close to him, fast in recharge.


End file.
